


A Truly Remarkable Creature

by G_Jack (MimsyStigg)



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsyStigg/pseuds/G_Jack
Summary: Idk what this is but I had to write it....





	A Truly Remarkable Creature

Miss Walker is a truly remarkable creature. 

Just this evening, as we lay together, the strangest feeling hit me and, while I am anxious to call it love, for the word has hurt me so many times before, I do believe that the girl and I have passed through yet another door and into an even greater fondness for each other. 

I will try to explain.

It had just passed nine O'Clock and we had both retired for the night after an amicable dinner with my family. 

I must admit, I was rather excitable as it was the first time I had managed to get the girl by herself for a while, as well as it being the first time she had agreed to spend the night with me here at Shibden, arguing it was already far too dark and it would be safer to depart in the morning, if she wasn't being too much a bother?

Our eyes met across the table.

"No bother at all." Said I, wiping my finger across my mouth. "I'd be delighted to have you, Miss Walker."

There was a moment of delectable tension between us and then **_somebody_** snorted. 

Marion, no doubt. That girl has no sense of polite timing, and I was of a mind to hit her over the head with the gravy pot but Miss Walker just dropped her head and the delicate smile beneath the bounce of her curls placated me.

And so, after a painful tea of furtive glances and polite conversation as I tried to stifle my desire to reach out and take this sweet thing into my lap there and then, Marion at last suggested to Ann that she looked dreadfully tired and would it not be best to retire for the night?

I must say, watching the blush that spread across Miss Walker's cheeks only served to heighten my agitation- and the sweet breathlessness in her voice as she agreed that yes, she really better had drove me quite wild with desire.

"Would you show me to my room Miss Lister?" She asked sweetly and I melted at her voice, marvelling at how she could undo me so.

"Of course." Said I and I was so nervous that I almost choked as I sipped the last of my tea.

And so, we went to bed _together, at Shibden_ , for the first time and I made sure to give give Marion's shoulder a thankful squeeze as I passed her to show that her snorting was forgiven.

And so it began.

My elation as I followed Miss Walker up Shibden's shabby stairs was quite something and I felt as though in a dream as it was quite remarkable to me that I should finally take this sweet girl, who I had so often and so wonderfully in her own house, to my bed and share with her a proper night at Shibden among the comfort of my own things.

It was quite rousing and I was certain as I sat on the edge of my bed, dressed in my night garments as I waited for Miss Walker to ready herself in the next room and join me that this was just the tonic I needed to forget Marianna.

"Yes." Thought I, delightfully. "I fully intend to wear the poor girl out."

And so in she came, pleasantly dressed in white with hair still up in those ridiculous curls as she knew by now it was a great pleasure of mine to unwrap her. 

"Ann." I said, standing to greet her as she shut us in and I could feel my breath catching in my throat. "You look..."

"... delicious." I said and immediately cursed myself for the shaking in my voice.

Ann just smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "As do you."

"Let me take your hair down?" I asked and the girl nodded and sat at the edge of my bed as I positioned myself behind her, my legs on either side of her waist.

My heart was beating violently as I removed each curl from its place, twisting the golden strands between my fingers and allowing my hands to wander down her neck and back until she was breathing deeply. 

I almost worried I had sent her to sleep, she leaned back against me so, but as I released the last curl from its place high atop her head, I heard her sigh and ran my fingers down her neck and under her nightdress, slipping her shoulders free and moving to grasp at the delicate flesh in the front, my hands clasping gently over her breasts as lifted the nightdress over her neck.

"Anne." She whispered and I lifted the cloth over her head and tossed it aside, all attempts at restraint gone as I pressed her back against me and began to pepper her neck with soft kisses.

I groaned and I continued, fighting the urge to bite into her as she moaned in pleasure. At last I could take no more and pulled her backwards, rolling us over and pulling her into the centre of the bed so that I was seated atop her in a most pleasing way. I hastily removed what was left of my own garments and fought the urge to grind myself against her, the heat in my lower regions screaming out as I positioned my legs on either side of her and continued my assault of her body nipping at the sweet flesh and twisting the delicate bud of a nipple between my fingers until the girl cried out in pleasure.

I groaned and moved a hand down to her centre, resolving to take the sweet girl there and then when there the door suddenly burst open and Marian stormed into the centre of the room, arms crossed haughtily over her plaid nightgown as she took in our naked, sweating forms.

"Anne." She said sharply and I stared up at her, my hand still frozen on Miss Walker's heat.

"Marian?" I asked, trying to sound casual despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"I am _trying_ to sleep." She said.

"In here?" I asked innocently. "I'm afraid this bed is taken."

Miss Walker giggled beneath me and I flicked her playfully. 

"Would you _**please**_ try and be quieter Anne." She said through gritted teeth. "You are keeping the whole house awake with your... _**groanings**_."

I just glared at her.

"I am busy." I said sharply and when Marian made no move to leave I rolled my eyes and continued my assault of Miss walker, at which Marian screamed and clutched her head, shrieking exasperatedly at the camera as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Miss Walker started to giggle and pressed my lips against hers, silencing her with a gentle kiss. 

"You must try to be more quiet, Miss Walker." I whispered.

The girl giggled and I smiled at her, stroking my hand gently against her cheek. 

"I think she was talking to **_you_** , Anne." The girl said sweetly.

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "I am always quiet."

Miss Walker laughed. "You should hear yourself." She said plafully as she began to immitate my groaning in a most unpleasant manner.

"I really sound like that?" I said, relaxing beside her and resting my head on my hand.

"Mmn." She said. "What do I sound like." 

My eyes glittered as I began to moan, staring into Miss Walker's eyes and making her laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

Suddenly there was a crash against the wall as Marian hurled books against it in the room next door. 

"I shall leave!" She shouted "I shall leave and have a baby!" and Miss Walker and I caught each other's gaze and laughed as I clutched her to me. 

We fell asleep like that, together. And thought I am anxious to call it love it was so much more than simple passion.

Miss Walker is a truly remarkable creature.


End file.
